


Невероятный приключения андерфелки

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Два рассказа из знаменитого сборника "Невероятные приключения андерфелки, написанные ею самой". Остальные страницы были варварски вырваны из книги и использованы совершенно не по назначению.





	Невероятный приключения андерфелки

Ночевка в пасти дракона

В Андерфелсе полно опасностей, но ничто не может сравниться с ужасной, безумной и капризной андерфелской погодой.  
Как-то осенью я путешествовала по Блуждающим холмам, направляясь в сторону города Лайш, что расположенного на берегу далекого Вулканического моря. День клонился к закату. Стояла обычная жаркая для той поры погода, и ничто не предвещало беды. Но в один миг, как будто по мановению волшебного жезла, все изменилось: подгоняемые ураганным ветром, налетели ужасные черные тучи, тысячью барабанов загремел жуткий гром. Разразилась такая гроза, что мне срочно понадобилось искать надежное укрытие.  
Я со всех ног побежала в сторону гор, надеясь найти обычную для тех мест неглубокую пещеру или хотя бы расселину, в которой можно было бы переждать непогоду.

Я успела вымокнуть до самых костей, блуждая во тьме и рискуя сломать ногу, угодив в какую-нибудь трещину, пока наконец не заприметила во вспышке молний один проход среди скал. Мысленно поблагодарив Андрасте за укрытие я поспешила внутрь.

Пещера оказалась довольно обширной, вход в нее был украшен огромными сталактитами и сталагмитами и хоть вода уже успела затечь внутрь, можно было найти относительно сухое место.  
Как назло хворост совсем промок и мне никак не удавалось разжечь огонь. Пришлось закутаться в одеяло, развесить сушиться одежду меж сталактитов. К счастью из недр поднимался теплый воздух, и несмотря на жуткий вой ветра и грохот грома, мне удалось задремать.

Проснулась я утром, когда яркие лучи утреннего солнца проникали в пещеру, а грозы как будто и не бывало. Пещера оказалась довольно глубока. Одевшись, я решила что стоит исследовать ее, вдруг обнаружится неизвестный вход на Глубинные тропы. Но сперва предстояло позавтракать. Как говорила моя мама, на голодный желудок даже гарлока не убьешь. Если хочешь, чтобы твой день прошел хорошо, то нет ничего важнее завтрака. К счастью, хворост успел относительно просохнуть и я разожгла небольшой, хоть и дымный костер. Яичница весело скворчала на сковородке и вкусные запахи щекотали нос. Вдруг вдруг пол подо мной заходил ходуном, а из недр пещеры послышался жуткий гул. И только в этот момент я с ужасом осознала, что уж больно пещера напоминает мне огромную пасть. С оглушительным ААААААААПЧЧХХИИИИИИИ сильный поток воздух буквально выдул из пещеры меня и все мои пожитки. Кубарем скатившись со скалы, я сразу же отползла за ближайшие валуны и смотрела, как огромная, словно горный хребет, драконица, в чьей пасти я провела ночь, высоко поднимает свою голову и недовольно оглядывается. Я буквально вросла в камень. Слава Создателю, драконица меня не заметила и расправила свои крылья, закрыв от меня небо и солнце, взмахнула ими, подняв небольшую пыльную бурю, тяжело взлетела и направилась на север, в земли, где не ступала нога ни человека, ни эльфа. 

Честь шевалье или Меж трех великанов

Однажды летом мне довелось гостить в Орлее у своего доброго друга, шевалье Луиса де Врильё в его поместье между Пределом Андорала и Перендолом. Шевалье де Врильё знаменит своим высоким понятием о чести, непревзойденной доблестью и отменным вкусом в вине. Будучи молодым и горячим он, чтобы добиться расположения дамы своего сердца, поклялся своей честью, мол, не знать ему покоя, пока хоть один великан ходит по его земле! Собрав верных друзей, Де Врильё объехал все свои владения, все трактиры и забегаловки, но не нашел ни одного великана. "Но если бы они были, - сказал он мне, - то непременно познали бы гнев его меча". В чем я нисколько не сомневаюсь. Тем не менее, клятва была выполнена, шевалье завоевал сердце своей избранницы и остепенился в своем поместье. Впрочем, все это было давно.

Но вернемся к моей истории. Мы сидели с шевалье на его великолепной террасе с видом на живописное озеро. Любовались закатом. Пили лучшее орлесианское вино и непринужденно разговаривали о столичных новостях. Как вдруг нашу идиллию прервал визит делегации крестьян из деревни Острого листа, одной из самых удаленных деревень владений Де Врильи. Шевалье и сам не знал, что владеет этой деревней. Что бы вы думали? Крестьяне пожаловались на трех великанов, которые не давали им жить спокойно: воровали и ели сырыми коз, а то и людьми не брезговали. Мол вся надежда только на шевалье. Вот такая значит незадача.

Что ж, делать нечего, - клятвы на всю жизнь даются, - пришлось Луису де Врильё вновь браться за меч, да просить кузнеца подогнать доспехи под его, слегка изменившийся со времен стройной юности, размер. К моему удовольствию, меня он попросил быть летописицей его бессмертных подвигов - разумеется, я с радостью согласилась.

Получив на прощание от госпожи Де Врильё напутствие сильно не напиваться, мы отправились на подвиги. Герои никогда не идут прямой дорогой, поэтому обойдя все трактиры, таверны и забегаловки владений шевалье, мы, наконец-то, вышли к деревне Острого листа.

О ужасное зрелище, в полуразрушенной деревне напуганные крестьяне сначала не признали в нас своих господ и встретили с вилами и топорами. Но это вполне объяснимо для терзаемых чудовищами простолюдинов. Недоразумение быстро разрешилось, нас приняли радушно и постелили на полу в таверне. Наутро, приняв для храбрости по чарке, мы отправились искать великанов.

Коварные монстры, явно поджидали нас и вместо того, чтобы принять честный бой, они устроили засаду: обвалили часть скалы и засыпали камнями нам путь к отступлению. А когда напуганные обвалом лошади понесли, великаны без труда отловили нас и пленили.

Принеся нас в свой лагерь они стали обсуждать, как бы лучше нас съесть.  
Первый говорил, что надо посолить, второй говорил, что надо бы поперчить, а третий говорил, что без смеси тимьяна и душицы в лимонном соке он к людям даже и притрагиваться не станет.

\- О горе нам, о горе! - возопил шевалье, - нас съедят какие-то неучи, не способные даже понять принципы высокой кухни. И даже не пригубят с нашим мясом бокал хорошего гислейнского вина!

Великаны смутились и стали спрашивать, мол, они-то как раз ценители высокой кухни, но вот как-то так получилось, что не знают, что такое вино.  
Тут мы с Де Врильи стали наперебой расхваливать качества вина и даже предложили в качестве пробы наш походный бурдюк, где как раз плескалось чудесное гислейнское.  
И хоть бурдюк был увесистым, его хватило только на один глоток нашим пленителям. Но раз попробовав вино, его хочется больше. И великаны затребовали у нас еще, обещая полностью воздать за наш совет, приготовив нас как полагается.

Они развязали шевалье и пригрозили разрушить всю деревню, если он не вернется и не принесёт еще вина. Луис де Врильё дал мне клятву, что обязательно вернется и спасет меня. И ушел в деревню.  
Мне пришлось провести несколько ужасных часов наедине с угрюмыми великанами. Чтобы как-то развлечь себя, я начала петь героическую балладу об “Авелин Победительнице” и дошла почти до середины, как вернулся шевалье с обозом, груженным бочками с вином. Начался пир. Напившись, великаны изрядно повеселели и сами пригласили нас к столу. Шевалье поспорил с великанами, что перепьёт их - и представьте себе! - перепил. Великаны уснули, а мы с Де Врильё добрели до деревни и уговорили кузнеца и крестьян помочь нам заковать великанов.

Очнувшись, великаны взмолили о пощаде и сказали, что готовы работать на восстановление деревни, если только их будут поить вином. Здоровяки нужны везде, так что крестьяне были не против. Однако как же клятва шевальё? Ведь он поклялся своей честью, что на его земле не будет ни ноги великана? Поразмыслив над бутылочкой хорошего монфортского, он решил даровать земли вокруг деревни самим жителям, тем самым сохранив свою честь. Ведь недавно он и сам не знал об этой деревне.


End file.
